The Adventures of Rose and Oswin
by Oncer715
Summary: This is about what would happen if Rose, Rumbelle's daughter, and Oswin, Whouffaldi daughter, meet. What adventures would they get into...Read this to learn more about Rose from my other fanfiction the Next Generation. I hope you like it!


**Chapter 1**

 **Rose's POV**

"Run!" Oswin shouts. I hear a gun fire and duck my head.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" The Daleks yell at us. I run as hard as I can and finally, rounding a bend, see the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Oswin!" I yell hoping that she didn't get hit. My stomach turns into knots as I picture her lying dead on the floor. Her eyes turning glassy. I snap my attention back to reality when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Oswin's smiling face. Her bright blue colored eyes shining with excitement.

"I don't worry I'm right here." She says, unlocking the doors of the T.A.R.D.I.S. We both stumble inside. Trying desperately to catch our breath. I can hear her heart beat. Four beats for 2 hearts. I lean on the rail for support as she punches in the coordinates to her parents flat. I hear the wheezing, groaning sound of the T.A.R.D.I.S and know we are in the time vortex. I look down and see that the ends of my jeans are shredded beyond repair. And my shirt has gone from cream colored to pitch black. I look over at Oswin to see her playing with some controls. Her skirt is in ruins and her shirt has rips all over it. Her light brown hair swishing over her shoulders.

"Hey." She says, as I walk around the controls.

"Hey." I reply. I look at her hands and see she's holding something out for me. I look at it I realize it's a key to the T.A.R.D.I.S. I must look shocked because she starts laughing at my expression.

"Is this for me?" I question.

"Of course it is. Your my best friend who else could I trust more then you." She hands the key to me and I slip it into my pocket.

"Thanks I say." Wrapping her into a hug.

"Of course." She says, pulling away and going back to the controls.

"Hey, do you remember the first time we meet?" I asked.

"Yes. It was one of the coolest day of my life." We both laugh as we feel and hear the T.A.R.D.I.S land.

 **11 Years Earlier**

"What's the surprise?" I ask, my missing tooth making me sound really weird.

"If we told you it wouldn't be a surprise." I hear my mom say. I giggle as my dad lifts me up and setts me on his knee. I then feel the blindfold drop off my face and onto the ground.

"Happy 6th Birthday Rose!" Everyone yells. I blink and see the entire kingdom smiling at me. I squeal and jump of my dad's knee. I run up to my two best friends. Hope and Isabelle. I laugh as they put a tiara on my head. I look around and can't stop the big smile forming on my lips. I feel someone tap my shoulder and I turn around to see that it's prince Eric of Camelot. Price Eric is the oldest son of King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. He bows to me and I curtsied back. He then hands me a rose.

"You look very pretty today princess." He says. A slight blush forms on my cheeks and I reply with a thank you. I set the rose down and hear a weird groaning sound. As it gets louder more people start to notice. I hear the sound of swords being drawn as a big blue wooden police box lands in front of me. The door opens and three people come out. They are covered in smoke and they have ash all over them. One of them is an older looking man. Tall grey curly hair and piercing blue eyes. In his hands he is clutching a little girl. A middle aged women stands next to them. Short, brown hair, and whiskey colored eyes.

"Well hello!" The man says. The entire kingdom is staring at the new comers. Some with curiosity. Others with fear.

"So I'm The Doctor, this is Clara Oswald, my wife, and this is our daughter Oswin." The Doctor sett Oswin down and I could see the curiosity in her eyes. As the Royal court goes over to talk to The Doctor and Clara, the rest of the kingdom goes back to talking and laughing with each other. I look at Oswin and I hear four heart beats.

"Are you a Time lord?" I question. I had read all about them. My eyes go wide as I finally make the connection.

"Your father, is he really The Doctor?" I ask. She looks at me and I see a big grin appear on her face.

"Wait so is that the T.A.R.D.I.S?" I eagerly ask. Walking up to the wooden box.

"Yep." Oswin replies happily. "Do you wana see the inside?"

"Yes!" I say excitedly. Oswin takes a key out of her pocket and puts into the key hole. Turning the key the door opens and she takes me inside. I marvel at the inside. Everybody knows that the T.A.R.D.I.S is bigger on the inside, but I never really thought it was true.

"It's bigger on the inside." I say. Oswin cracks up laughing and we walk out of the wooden box.

"Maybe one day you'll give that key to me." I say.

"I will only ever give this key to my best friend. This is my most important possession." She says. "Only someone who truly deserves it will get it." And with that we went back to the party. Laughing and talking about ourselves and our adventures.

 **Present**

 **Oswin's POV**

When the T.A.R.D.I.S lands me and Rose step out into my parents flat.

"Hey. Mom dad you guys home?" I ask, going into the kitchen. I groan as I see cookbooks scattered everywhere.

"What's wrong?" Rose asks, trying not to giggle. "Do you have a thing against cooking?"

"Not really against cooking, but my mom's cooking? Yes!" I say. We both giggle until we hear the opening of a door.

"Hey girls! Back already?" Dad asks.

"Yep! We ran into the Daleks today though!"

"How fun was it!"

"It was awesome!"

"Will you two stop it? We should not think of being in danger has fun!" Mom says.

"Okay, okay. You win Clara!" Dad says as mom smacks him with her purse.

"So Rose, ready to go?" I ask.

"Sure. I should probably go now. Thanksgiving is tomorrow." She replies, picking up her bag.

"Well it was good to see you Rose! Have a happy Thanksgiving!" Mom and dad shout as we enter the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"You too." Rose yells back. I shut the door and walk over to put in the coordinates.

"Okay back to the Enchanted Forest!" I yell flipping the lever sending us into the time vortex.

 **Thanks to everyone who read this. I love writing as these two! I think the next chapter will be Christmas related...Please review and check soon for the next chapter!:)**


End file.
